El amante de papá
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? Papá, ¿esas flores NO son para mamá? Entonces,¿para quién son?
1. El amante de papá

**El amante de papá**

Increíble, verdaderamente increíble. ¿Acaso podía sucederme algo peor aún? Siento claramente como la gente se voltea a verme al pasar. Claro, ¿quién no lo haría si pasa por tu costado una adolecente cubierta de crema pastelera maldiciendo a quien se le acercase? Siento como mi cara va tornándose más roja que un tomate y como mi temperatura va subiendo. Sí, estoy molesta, o mejor dicho: furiosa. ¿Cómo es que me podían pasar dos grandes desgracias en un mismo día? No hay nadie en casa, genial, nadie que pueda escucharme. Mientras busco mi llave en mi mochila maldigo por enésima vez el hecho de haberme levantado de mi cama esta mañana. Abro la puerta y al estar dentro de la casa la cierro de golpe. Pienso en lo que me diría mamá si ahora me viera así, prácticamente lista para ser exhibida en la tienda de pasteles. Sí definitivamente no fue un buen día. Subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y tiro también mi puerta. Luego de bañarme y cambiarme de ropa me tiro en mi cama. Trato de recordar cual fue el peor momento hoy, pero no me decido si fue cuando me informaron que me suspenderían del club de tenis por ser demasiado "alborotadora" o cuando la torpe de Amu tropezó en medio de la clase de cocina haciendo que cayera sobre mí el tazón con la mezcla para la cobertura del pastel. Aprieto los puños al pensar en las risas de las estúpidas niñas y las burlas de los chicos de mi clase. Son todo un montón de idiotas. Mamá ahora seguro me diría que no les haga caso y que ya se olvidarían. Mamá. Como necesito ahora su cálida sonrisa y tal vez uno de sus tan ricos pastelillos. En este momento, ¿dónde estará? Ella no acostumbra salir mucho. No es que no tenga vida social o algo así, solo es que ella prefiere quedarse en casa para recibirme a mí o a papá. Papá… ¿A papá? Siempre me pregunto si realmente le gusta recibirlo. Es decir, él ni siquiera la toma muy en cuenta. Cuando llega solo le dedica una fugaz mirada y luego se encierra en su oficina. De mí ni hablar… La verdad, a veces me parece como si él no fuera parte de la familia, que la familia solo somos mamá y yo. A veces, solo a veces, pienso que él no quiere realmente estar con nosotras, que él preferiría estar en otra parte, con otra persona. No con mamá. A veces parece que él no la ama. Ni a mí. Me levanto, sinceramente. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto ahora? En mi padre, en Oshitari Yuushi.

Repentinamente oigo como en el primer piso alguien cierra la puerta principal. Curiosa salgo, aunque sin hacer mucho ruido y veo que se trata de papá. ¿Qué hace él aquí y tan temprano? Sí, ya sé que es su casa, pero a esta hora debería seguir en la clínica trabajando. Lo observo, estando aún escondida, al parecer se va a volver a ir. Todavía lleva puestos los zapatos y el abrigo, solo ha dejado un maletín en su oficina y ya se está dirigiendo otra vez a la puerta. Es extraño, sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Antes de llegar a la puerta parece que se ha olvidado de algo, pues se da media vuelta y regresa a la cocina. Al volver otra vez a la entrada, lleva consigo una hojita de papel amarilla fosforescente, la cual deja en la mesita del recibidor, y luego sale. Me acerco a la mesita para leer lo que dice la nota. La tomo y observo atentamente la perfecta caligrafía de mi padre. _Kimiko, voy a llegar tarde hoy, voy a visitar a Atobe. No me esperes. Yuushi. _Es para mamá. ¿A dónde irá? Bien, sé que esto no me debe de interesar, de seguro solo se trata de un aburrido asunto de adultos. Un momento, Atobe… Creo que ya oí mencionarse ese nombre antes, solo no me acuerdo dónde. ¿Quién será? Miro hacia la puerta y de pronto me asalta la loca idea de seguirlo. No es por espiar, solo por curiosidad, solo para saber quien es Atobe…

Rápidamente tomo mi abrigo y salgo corriendo para aún alcanzar a papá. Lo veo al final de la calle en la que vivimos, va caminando sin prisa. Esperen, ¿por qué no se va en carro o toma un taxi? Bueno, no importa. Corro tras él, pero sin que me descubra, aunque, ¿qué me podría hacer si se da cuenta de que lo estoy siguiendo? Técnicamente no estoy haciendo nada malo…

De pronto se detiene ante un puesto de flores, donde se compra un ramo de flores. Son blancas, y muy simples, aunque se ven hermosas. La clase de flores que le regalarías a tu esposa. O tu amante… Un momento, ¿¡Pero qué digo!? No, no debo pensar en eso. ¿Y si Atobe es una mujer? ¡No, no debo pensar en eso! Miro hacia donde está papá pagando las flores, tiene una extraña expresión dibujada en el rostro, una que nunca tiene cuando está con mamá. Sigue su camino, el cual nos lleva hacia un distrito de la ciudad muy tranquila. Tengo una amiga que vive por aquí y además mi colegio está también por esta zona, así que el lugar no me es desconocido. Es además un barrio en el que viven muchas familias ricas… Pasa (pasamos) por varias casa y él ni siquiera se fija en una sola, pasó por un parque hermoso. El único lugar en el que se quedó parado unos instantes, fue cuando pasó por delante de la secundaria Hyotei. Hasta el año pasado yo todavía asistía a ella, pero ahora ya estoy en la preparatoria (que está al costado de la secundaria…). Cuando sigue caminando, noto que lo hace a un paso más rápido y apresurado. Hasta que pareció llegar a su destino. Aunque la verdad era que no me esperaba algo así: un cementerio. Había pasado varias veces por aquí, pero nunca había entrado al lugar. Me quedo parada en el portón de la entrada, sin decidirme si seguir o no. No sé por qué, pero este lugar me da escalofríos. ¿Pero qué rayos piensa hacer aquí mi papá? Decido seguir, prometiéndome a mí misma recompensarme con un GRAN helado al volver después a casa. Papá no ha avanzado mucho, se quedó a unos pocos metros de la entrada, está hablando por teléfono. Apenas puedo oír su voz, se encuentra conversando muy bajito y el viento no ayuda. Sin embargo puedo captar algunos fragmentos de su conversación. Decía algo como que ya llegaría y de que solo saludaría a alguien. Esperen, parece que está hablando con ese (o esa, lo que sea) tal Atobe. Después de asegurarle que no tardaría y por lo visto tratar de calmar a quien estuviese al otro lado de la línea, prosigue caminando, esta vez en dirección de las tumbas. Como obviamente el terreno es plano y lo único que había eran las lápidas de los sepulcros, que no ocultaban ni a un niño de cinco años (ni hablar de una chica de quince), decido quedarme atrás de un árbol y observarlo desde lejos. Se queda parado enfrente de una de las tumbas y se agacha para depositar ante ella las flores. Oh, para eso eran… Se vuelve a incorporar y me preparo para esconderme rápidamente tras el tronco del árbol, pero él no se mueve del sitio. Se queda ahí parado, sin hacer nada, únicamente mira hacia abajo, hacia la tumba. Muero de curiosidad por saber quién yace ahí. Sigo observando a mi padre. Veo como sus labios se mueven durante unos segundos, como si le dijera algo a la tierra, como si la persona que estuviese allí enterrada lo pudiese oír. El viento se había vuelto más fuerte y yo recién lo noto ahora que siento frío. El aire juega con el cabello y el abrigo de papá. No sé cuanto tiempo ya ha pasado, pero él no parece querer irse. Continúo mirándolo, casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Me doy cuenta de que el cabello lo heredé de él y no de mamá, el de mamá, si bien también es azul, no es tan oscuro. Es más claro. De pronto, noto como comienzan a caer gotitas de agua del cielo. Son pequeñas y apenas me mojan. Pero al parecer a papá no le gustan, puede ser que ya tuvo suficiente de estar ahí parado frente a aquella tumba, pues se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la salida. Me oculto tras el árbol, él ni me nota. Quiero seguirlo, pero en la calle él toma un taxi. Genial, ¿y ahora qué? Miro hacia las tumbas, no estoy segura si ir o no hacia ahí. Doy un paso hacia donde están enterrados todos esos cuerpos inertes. Decidido: serán dos grandes helados y una tasa de chocolate caliente. Me acerco a dónde minutos atrás estaba parado papá, observo las flores que están sobre la tierra. Por un momento siento el impulso de agarrar una y llevármela a mi casa, pero decido que es mejor no hacerlo. Me parece que se ven bellas aunque un poco tristes, ahí en el suelo, mojadas y con el polvo de la ciudad escurriéndoseles con la poca agua que les caía. Dejo de mirarlas y cedo mi atención hacia la lápida. Es de mármol, es casi blanca a excepción de unas pocas manchitas negras en la piedra. Se ve muy hermosa, me parece que no es como las demás. Pienso que es la lápida más bonita de este cementerio, no sé por qué, no sé si es porque es un poco más pequeña que las demás o porque está perfectamente pulida y sin ninguna imperfección. Me parece que incluso las letras son más refinadas que las de las demás. Y también se ve cara, bien cara. Me fijo en lo que está escrito en ella. _El cuerpo muere, mas el amor queda. _Creo que no entiendo exactamente lo que quiere decir, es como si aquella línea hubiera sido escrita para que solo ciertas personas la entendieran. ¿Mi papá será una de esas personas? Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando, cómo no voy a entender una frase tan corta? Siento frío, mucho frío, pero no quiero irme hasta saber de quién es aquel amor que no murió con su cuerpo.

_Mukahi Gakuto_

_1993-2008_

* * *

Bien, otra vez publicando algo de lo que no estoy tan segura si me gusta o no XD. En un pricipio iba a ser un Atobe x Yuushi, pero no pude evitar incluir a Gakuto, por lo que ya no estoy tan segura si es una de la Dirty o no u.u y tampoco estoy tan segura del año exacto en el que nació Gaku, ¿si alguien lo sabe me lo podría decir? Además, no sé si dar por concluido el fic o escrbir una conti... ¿alguien se anima a dejarme su opinión? Espero que les haya gustado n.n


	2. Fotos y conversación familiar

**Fotos y conversación familiar**

-¿Akane?- la voz de mi madre llega a mí desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Sí, mamá?- la puerta se abre y ella entra. Su largo y ondulado cabello está atado en un moño y sus grises ojos me observan atentamente. Me sonrío y yo, desde mi mesa, no puedo más que imitarla.

-¿Mamá?

-Solo quería preguntarte por qué no comiste nada ayer, si te dejé todo listo para cuando llegases del colegio-. Genial, al parecer mamá ya descubrió que no estuve en la cocina en ningún momento de la tarde del día anterior.

-Oh… Es que no tenía hambre- respondo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posibles, no se me da mucho el asunto de mentir. Mi madre me mira un poco incrédula, seguramente porque normalmente yo poseo regularmente un apetito grande.

-¿sucede algo, te sientes ma…

-Mamá, estoy bien-. No quiero sonar tan cortante, pero mamá siempre sabe que no lo hago con mala intención. Luego de decirme de que la cena ya estará lista dentro de poco cierra la puerta tras de sí y yo me vuelvo otra vez hacia el monitor encendido de mi computadora. Tengo frente a mí abierto el buscador de Google. Primero lo miro fijamente, si saber qué hacer realmente. Entonces introduzco el nombre Atobe. Sé que esto no debería interesarme si quiera, pero solo quiero saber quién es, solo es curiosidad. Bien que me pregunto también por qué me interesa saber quién es el amigo (o amiga) de papá. Creo que debe de ser por la falta de acción (por así llamarlo) en mi vida, esto para mi solo es un pequeño juego, como cuando de pequeña yo jugaba a las espías con Momoko. Si bien ahora alguien diría que a mis quince años ya estoy demasiado grande como para seguir con jueguitos infantiles, pues tengo que admitir que, a diferencia de las demás chicas de mi clase, a mí siempre me gustaron los juegos recreativos. Para mi sorpresa, el buscador me ofrece una gran cantidad de resultados. Abro el primero de la lista y, que afortunada soy, veo que se trata de una biografía del sujeto. Sí, es hombre, su nombre es Keigo, nació el 4 de Octubre y es el dueño de una importante compañía. Hay una foto que muestra a un hombre que ya rondaba los cuarenta. Además juega tenis, estudió en Hyotei a partir de la secundaria, donde estuvo en la promoción del 99. Un, momento… prom 99, prom 99… ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar? ¡Claro, es la misma prom de papá! Rápidamente ingreso la dirección de la página de mi colegio y, sin siquiera esperar a que la página termine de cargar por completo, hago clic sobre el link que dice _exalumnos _y elijo la prom de papá. Me quedo unos segundos tratando de recordar en qué sección estaba mi padre y luego selecciono _sección A_. Se abre una página que contiene enlaces a las fotos grupales que la clase fue tomando conforme pasaban los años. Elijo la del tercer grado de la preparatoria. La imagen que aparece en la nueva ventana que se acaba de abrir me muestra un grupo de alumnos de diecisiete años, todo vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria. Repaso la foto con la mirada buscando a papá y lo encuentro parado en la última fila, en el centro. Paso una mirada fugaz por los demás alumnos y veo de pronto a Atobe en la segunda fila. Con esa enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia se ve tan arrogante… Me quedo observándolo por un momento, fijándome en sus facciones, su menara de pararse, lo apuesto que se ve. Vaya, ¿por qué no nació unos veinticinco años más tarde? Entonces me fijo en papá. También sonríe, pero no como las personas que lo rodean. Su sonrisa es pequeña y parece más bien una mueca de dolor. La conozco, es la misma que me dedicó cuando le conté que me habían puesto en dobles 2. Vuelvo a la página de la clase y selecciono una foto más antigua: segundo de secundaria. Inevitablemente veo primero que nada a Atobe. Este tipo tiene algo que llama la atención, posiblemente es por su manera de sonreír, su postura (y todo lo demás) tan altiva. Busco a papá y la verdad es que me sorprendo: las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa tranquila y seria, pero con clara soberbia. Como nuca lo había visto yo, completamente contento. Vaya cambio, me pregunto qué habrá pasado para que esa sonrisa yo ya no la pueda ver… Entonces mi atención es captada por una persona que se encuentra a su costado. Una chica, muy menuda por cierto. Qué extraño que con su tamaño la hayan puesto en la última fila, ahí solo acostumbran poner a las personas que son altas. O a quienes se porten mal, pero ella tiene una carita bien inocente… Su cabello es lacio y cortado hasta la altura de sus orejas y de color cere… ¡Un momento! ¡Pero si es un chico! Me fijo nuevamente en la persona: su rostro es tan fino, su cuerpo tan delgado y frágil (o al menos eso parece) como nunca lo he visto en un chico, y aún así lleva puesto el uniforme masculino. _Lo_ sigo observando. Su expresión me parece alegre, se podría incluso decir que sus grandes ojos azules brillaran de felicidad. Me parece que combinan bien con su cabellera cereza, que son bonitos. Entonces recuerdo que en la primera foto no lo había visto. Abro, sin embargo, la otra foto para cerciorarme de que realmente no está, y sí, él falta. Tengo una leve sospecha de quién podía ser aquella persona.

Cierro la ventana y regreso a la página de la promoción. Ya iba acerrar esta también cuando veo un link un poco (muy) llamativo que tiene forme de un libro, un álbum para ser exactos. Curiosa lo selecciono y, en la nueva ventana que se acaba de abrir, aparece la portada del álbum. Me da gracia la idea de que se hayan tomado la molestia de crear algo así. Hago clic en la portada y esta se literalmente _abre._

Las primeras fotos son notablemente las más antiguas. En muchas de ellas no reconozco a nadie, solo veo niños y niñas pequeñas que visten con el uniforme de primaria (que sigue siendo el mismo hasta el año de hoy). Solo en una reconozco al niño pelicereza. Sale junto con dos chicos más, uno de largos cabellos marrón oscuro y otro castaño claro con una tierna sonrisa. Los tres traen puesto un uniforme parecido al que yo solía usar en primaria para jugar tenis. Debajo de la imagen está escrito _Los pequeños deportistas. _De seguro este _álbum _lo hizo, si no un chico que se quería burlar de la promoción, unamadre de esas que se emocionaron demasiado cuando sus hijos se graduaron. Ahora las fotos ya son de la secundaria, ya que ahora también aparece mi padre. En varias puedo ver a papá con alguna chica (o varias), o también puedo identificar a Atobe. Ninguno de los cambió mucho desde ese entonces, físicamente. No puedo decir en qué, pero en cierta manera Atobe y mi papá se parecían. Me pregunto si Atobe también se habrá vuelto como papá es ahora… Conforme van pasando las fotos de segundo y tercero, van apareciendo varias imágenes en las que aparece papá junto al pelicereza. En una aparecen al borde de las canchas de tenis, ambos con el uniforme deportivo. El chico más pequeño está montado en la espalda de mi padre, con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Ambos están sonriendo. Me quedo observando aquella imagen por un largo rato, no puedo evitar pensar que esos dos realmente se quieren. Parecen muy buenos amigos, mejores amigos. Echo una miradita a mi impresora y luego hago clic derecho en la foto y la copio en un documento de Word. La imprimo. No sé exactamente para qué. Tomo la hoja impresa y la dejo sobre mi meso al costado de mi mouse. Vuelvo la mirada hacia la pantalla y leo el comentario de la foto. _Yuushi y Gakuto= Dirty Pair. _Ok, el álbum NO fue hecho por una madre. ¿Dirty Pair? ¿Y eso por qué? Pero mi hipótesis es correcta: aquella tumba que papá fue a visitar pertenece a aquel chicos de cabellos cerezas.

-¡Akane, a comer!-

-¡Ya voy!- cierro las páginas que tenía abiertas y bajo corriendo las escaleras, aunque casi tropiezo con mis propios pies al ver que papá ya está sentado en el comedor. Me acerco silenciosa a la mesa y me siento en uno de los extremos.

-Hola, Pa. Regresaste temprano hoy…-

-No hay nada que hacer si no hay pacientes-

-Oh…- Bien, creo que exageré un poco cuando dije que papá me ignoraba, pero aún así lo siento distante y frío. En ese momento entra mamá y toma asiento. La cena pasa silenciosa solo mamá de vez en cuando me hace preguntas referentes a mis estudios y el colegio. Me temo que en cualquier instante llegue el tema de…

-¿Y qué tal el club de tenis, Akane?- bien, creo que es un buen momento para deicrle a mamá que están a punto de echarme.

-Pueeeess…- entonces noto que papá me mira interesado. ¡No, por qué a mí!

-…-

-…-

-Creo… Tal vez… Puedequemesuspendandelclub…-apenas separaba las sílabas al hablar y creo que difícilmente entendieron lo que acaba de decir

-¡Oh! ¿Pero y eso por qué?- No, sí entendieron. Mamá me mira sorprendida.

-Estee… Bueno porque _ellos creen _que soy un poco escandalosa…- acorde iba pronunciando las sílabas de la última palabra mi voz se volvía cada vez más inaudible. Miro a mis padres. Para mí estar en el equipo es algo de suma importancia, pues sé que tanto mamá como papá fueron (cada uno en sus respectivas escuelas) titulares del club de tenis.

-Pero si tú eres una buena jugadora, ¿no es así Yuushi? No entiendo qué tiene entonces que ver eso. ¿Yuushi?- tengo que admitir que me agrada cuando mamá se molesta por cosas así y luego trata de meter a papá en el asunto.

-Es que ellos creen que eso podría influir en el resto del equipo…-

-Sí claro…-aunque a la vez no me gusta que mamá se preocupara por cosas innecesarias…-Yuushi, ¿antes eso era igual en Hyotei?- se me para el corazón. ¡Sí, mamá! ¡Gracias por tocar ese tema! Papá me mira analítico, y la alegría se me va al recordar lo franco que es él.

-No exactamente.- Silencio, no sé si conviene preguntarle sobre el tema, ni siquiera sé qué le quiero preguntar exactamente.

-Papá… Esteee… ¿Tú no eras capitán cuando estabas en secundaria?

-Sub-capitán-

-Oh… ¿Y entonces quién era el capitán?- ¿Esto se puede llamar una conversación familiar?

-El capitán era Atobe-Wow… ¿En serio?-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Oh, por nada… ¿Y eran buenos amigos?- Claro, por nada. Espero no haber sido demasiado obvia…

-Sí, algo así-

-¿_Mejores_ amigos?- me mira escéptico.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Oh… es queee… Como nunca me habías hablado de cuando tú ibas a la secundaria y a la preparatoria… Me da curiosidad. ¿Eran mejores amigos?

-Era uno de mis mejores amigos. Hasta hoy todavía lo es, más o menos.- Mamá mira del uno al otro, curiosa y con una disimulada sonrisita de pura divertida.

-¿Y tu mejor amigo?- intento entonar claramente el _mejor. _

-…-

-¿Papá?

-¿Mi mejor amigo?

-…-

-No me acuerdo- No soy agresiva, definitivamente o lo soy. Pero en este momento… ¡le quiero golpear tan fuerte como sea posible!

-Oh… bueno, está bien.

-Mamá, ¿Y quién era tú mejor amiga?-desviar el tema ahora es lo mejor para mí o enserio voy a patear a papá.

-Oh, mi mejor amiga era Shizuka. ¿Recuerdas que una vez nos saludó una mujer mayor en el supermercado? Pues esa era su madre. Ay me acuerdo cuando estábamos en segundo…- Sinceramente yo ya no estoy escuchando. No soy irrespetuosa, solo estoy cansada. Y frustrada. Miro otra vez a papá. No me quiero cree que se haya olvidado de su mejor amigo. Porque estoy 100% convencida que ese chico pelicereza _era_ su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué me mentiría? ¿A caso hay algo que no debería saber o que él quiere olvidar?

-…y ella siempre me ayudaba a elegir el mejor conjunto….-miro mi plato. Está casi vacío. Mamá ve que ya he terminado e interrumpe su relato para preguntarme si ya tuve suficiente, a lo que yo respondo que sí. Me levanto y llevo mi plato a la cocina para luego subir de nuevo a mi habitación. ¡Rayos! Estaba tan cerca de saber quién era ese chico para mi papá. Aunque todavía me parece raro que me interese tanto algo así. El difunto mejor amigo de mi padre… En mi cuarto me acerco a mi mesa. Ya estoy a punto de apagar mi computadora, cuando se me ocurre buscar algo, por más pequeño que sea, sobre el pelicereza. Abro Google (mi fiel buscador n-n) para buscar _Mukahi Gakuto_. La lista de resultados es todo lo contrario a larga. Abro el primer link, un pequeño artículo sobre el torneo de Kantou del año 2007. A ver… _Luego de un partido muy reñido sin embargo gana la pareja Kikumaru/Momoshiro con 4-6. A pesar de que al principio la pareja Oshitari/Mukahi llevaba desde el principio la delantera… _Oshitari/Mukahi… Dirty Pair… Reviso de nuevo el artículo. Dobles 2. Cierro la ventana, apago la computadora. Sobre mi mesa todavía está la foto que había impreso antes de ir a cenar. La recorto mientras que la vuelvo a observar. Ese chico. Me encantan sus ojos. Azules. Aún no me explico por qué papá no lo mencionó. ¿O no era su mejor amigo? Me tiro sobre la cama. Pero… ¿Y si papá no me mintió? ¿Y qué si no eran mejores amigos? Tal vez, ¿podría ser? Algo más que solo amigos…

* * *

Wujuu! Me animé a hacer otro capi! Aunque no sé si sea lo que realmente hayan esperado pero con esto les aseguro que habrá un tercero. Eso sí, si estoy mal en algo que respecte los años o cualquier cosa parecido, por favor díganmelo (porfis u.u!) espero que les haya gustado!


	3. La espía

**La espía**

Amaneció nublado. Verdaderamente increíble. ¿A caso el sol se olvidó de Japón? Vuelvo a cerrar las cortinas de mi ventana y me dirijo hacia mi armario. Mi pelo aún está un poco húmedo por la ducha que había tomado al despertarme. Me visto con la falda marrón y la camisa blanca del colegio, aunque no se me apetece realmente ponerme la corbata. Odio las corbatas, en especial si las tengo que usar cinco días a la semana, durante casi todo el año. Decido dejármela colgando del cuello sin anudar, a pesar de que sé muy bien que mamá me obligará a ponérmela correctamente apenas me vea. Voy hacia mi cama y la tiendo. Sobre la mesita de noche veo la foto que había imprimido el día anterior. El día anterior… Tomo la imagen y le doy vuelta. Así la dejo, no quiero que mamá la vea y luego me haga preguntas extrañas.

Abajo, en la cocina, está mi madre (quien me saluda con una cálida sonrisa) y sobre la pequeña mesa (que está situada en el centro de la cocina) mi desayuno. Nunca suelo desayunar en el comedor, se me hizo costumbre acompañar a mamá en la cocina. Además, de otro modo, me habría sentido muy sola y, según Momoko, es más sano comer en compañía. No es que me interesen mucho los temas de salud…

-Anúdatela-

-Claro…- Un poco molesta obedezco y me amarro bien la corbata. Tomo asiento en la mesa y le dedico a mi desayuno la debida atención. Mamá parece estar preparándole el desayuno a papá.

-Ayer tu padre estuvo muy hablador-la miro. En cierta manera es verdad. No digo nada.

-No acostumbra hablar sobre cuando estaba en la secundaria, ni tampoco de la preparatoria. ¿Por qué querías saber sobre su mejor amigo?- Oh, oh…

-Por nada, yo solo… curiosidad, nada más…- No estoy segura si me creyó.

-Seguro. ¿Sabes? A veces creo que Yuushi sí le gustaría hablar sobre el tema…- La miro sorprendida, casi cautelosa, pero ella solo me regala una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. A veces creo que mamá también quiere hablar sobre algo. ¿O es que solo me lo estoy imaginando?

En ese entonces suena el timbre. Me levanto de la mesa, aún con la boca llena y subo corriendo a mi habitación mientras que mamá va a abrir la puerta. En tiempo récord me lavo los dientes y luego bajo con mi mochila. En el primer piso me espera, junto a mi madre, Momoko. Ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, desde el primer grado de primaria. Me lleva casi media cabeza y su larga cabellera rubia mayormente está atada en una cola de caballo. Momoko vive a solo unos minutos (si se va a pie), por lo que siempre me recoge para ir juntas a clases. Mientras que caminamos hacia el colegio, ella me habla sobre algún nuevo chisme y yo solo asiento de vez en cuando para que ella no crea que no le hago caso. Con su voz como música de fondo me dedico a observar el cielo. Debí haber traído un paraguas, por si llueve. Odio las nubes, más si son grises, y días grises como este no me animan. Todo lo contrario: En días como este recuerdo todo lo que odio. Como las corbatas.

-¡Akane, no me estás haciendo caso!- me dio cuenta.

-No es verdad, claro que te hago caso-

-Sí, como no. A ver, ¿qué acaba de decir?

-Este… Que… bueeeno…-

-Típico tú…-

-¡Oye! Solo me distraje por unos segundos, por lo que no oí lo último-Momo-chan me mira poco convencida pero decide seguir hablando como si nada. Eso es algo, sin lo cual, nosotras no podríamos entendernos en lo absoluto.

Conforme nos vamos acercando más al colegio, más chicos y chicas vestidas con el uniforme de Hyotei se nos cruzan, algunos nos saludan y otros solo pasan de largo sin siquiera mirarnos. Al ya estar cerca de la escuela, pasamos cerca del cementerio en el que había estado días atrás, lo que de seguro fue la causa de que volviera a acordarme de las imágenes del álbum de la promoción de mi padre. Inevitablemente mi mente echa a volar y Momoko pasa aun segundo plano. Me propongo volver aquí luego de clases para hacerle una pequeña visita a la tumba de Gakuto.

-¡Akaaaneeee!- De pronto descubro que Momoko y otras amigas que se nos fueron uniendo sin que yo me diera cuenta me miran extrañadas o hasta preocupadas. Me doy cuanta de que nos hemos quedado paradas delante de la entrada del cementerio.

-Ehh… ¿Me quieren decir por qué me miran así?- les espeto.

-¿Sucede algo, Aka-chan?- Sí, estoy jugando a la espía y mi objetivo es mi padre.

-No, claro que no. ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?- Supongo que la respuesta es bastante obvia. No soporto las miradas de las demás y por eso desvío la mía hacia mi reloj. – ¡Oh, miren! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apresuramos- y con eso, y mis amigas mirándome incrédulas, salgo corriendo y paso por el portón de nuestra preparatoria. Recién me detengo ante mi casillero, del cual saco mi libro y cuaderno para la clase d la primera hora: Química.

Kasaya Ariasu fue desde el principio una de mis profesoras favoritas. En la secundaria, Química formaba parte de mi lista negra, pero, al entrar a la clase de Kasaya-sensei, he llegado a tener una perspectiva diferente de aquel curso. Se puede decir que para mí, además de mi profesora, es también una amiga, lo cual es realmente raro en nuestra escuela. A veces siento que ella me conoce mejor de lo que estoy enterada. Arrastrando los pies llego hasta mi salón y luego a mi sitio en la última fila, el segundo más cercano a la ventana. Varios profesores me han comentado alguna vez (si no varias) que aquella costumbre de elegir el lugar más alejado de la mesa del profesor había sido muy característica de mi padre, tanto en la secundaria como en la preparatoria, pero nunca le di mucha importancia. En la mesa del costado estaba ya sentada mi mejor amiga rodeada de tres otras chicas de nuestra clase, conversando de algún tema trivial. Soltando un inaudible suspiro, me senté depositando mis cuadernos delante de mí sobre la mesa. Automáticamente el cuarteto femenino a mi costado me mira, si no de manera indiscreta, alarmado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran decirme algo, entra la profesora al salón. Agradecida abro mi libro en el quinto capítulo.

Me parece que, o el tiempo se aceleró, o estuve fantaseando con mi juego de espionaje durante toda la lección, pues de pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro y me encuentro con mi amiga diciéndome que ya es hora de sacar el libro de Literatura. Con la cabeza recostada sobre mi pupitre, hago el intento de concentrarme en lo dictado por el profesor. Sinceramente no me intereso por la literatura, mucho menos si se trata de esas patéticas novelas románticas por las que las chicas de mi promoción se derriten.

-¡Oshitari! ¿No nos quiere repetir lo que les acaba de decir?- Asustada me pongo de pie de un salto. Demonios, mil veces demonios. Trato de encontrar, bien en el fondo de mi cerebro, algo que me sirva. Nada. El profesor me mira fijamente. Odio Literatura.

-Siéntese- Aliviada obedezco, pero esta vez me quedo sentada correctamente. Delante de mí oigo como Hiyoshi Haruki murmura algo como _hueca desinteresada. _Sí, a él también lo odio. Miro hacia la izquierda e intercambio una mirada explícita con Momoko, quien al parecer también oyó la benévola observación, pero en ese momento suena el timbre del receso y ambas salimos en dirección cafetería. Muero de hambre, por lo que me compro de frente dos sándwiches mixtos.

* * *

Al parecer es tradición torturar a quienes juegan tenis con un número excesivo de vueltas a las canchas. Desde un costado observo al pequeño grupo que corre por delante de la mayoría: las titulares. Mi suspensión del equipo dejó de posible para convertirse en definitiva. Y ni siquiera me dieron una razón. Miro al entrenador, pienso hablar con él. Es fácil distinguirlo, ya que, a parte de la capitana, es el único flojo que no corre. Me acerco a él, pero su mirada ya me dice todo.

-Ya se lo dije, mi decisión es _definitiva- _Molesta le quiero replicar algo, pero él ya se encuentra gritándole a las más lentas. Genial… Me encuentro enormemente frustrada, cualquiera lo estaría ahora. Giro sobre mis talones y, maldiciendo para mi interior al tarado del entrenador, me dirijo hacia la salida de la preparatoria. Ya estoy a punto de salir, cuando me acuerdo de que olvidé uno de mis cuadernos, sin el cual no puedo hacer mi tarea de geometría, así que regreso corriendo hacia el edificio principal hasta mi casillero y luego de regreso, también corriendo. No sé por qué corro, pero, mientras me lo preguntaba, choco con alguien y caigo al suelo. Estoy a punto de soltarle una gran tanda de insultos al sujeto que se osó cruzárseme, cuando noto que se trata de mi profesora de Química.

-¡Akane!- Kasaya-sensei es mi única profesora que llama a sus alumnos por sus nombres. Apenada me disculpo y me vuelvo a parar. Luego de disculparme una segunda vez, quiero seguir caminando, pero mi profesora me vuelve a llamar.

-¡Akane, espera! Me gustaría hablar contigo. No importa si te robo un par de minutos de tu tiempo, ¿verdad?- La miro de modo desentendido, pero aún así la sigo al salón más cercano.

-Te he notado muy distraída el día de hoy y lo mismo va para ayer. Sé que solo han sido dos días, pero me gustaría saber si hay algo que me quieras preguntar.- Es esa manera tan cercana a los alumnos que me encanta, y no solo a mí, de ella como profesora. Pero no, no hay nada que ciertamente sucediera. No le iba a decir que estoy divirtiéndome mientras que "investigo a mi padre", ¿o sí?

-No, no hay nada- como siempre cuando miento, está presente ese temblor en mi voz.

-Akane, te conozco muy bien, casi tan bien como conocí a tu padre. Te aseguro que, si bien no había la misma relación entre él y yo como la hay entre nosotras, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que heredaste su carácter- La miro escéptica, pero aún así le vuelvo a asegurar que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Me encamino hacia la puerta y la estoy a punto de abrir, cuando una repentina idea se me ocurre. Me doy vuelta y vuelvo a mirar a Kasaya-sensei.

-La verdad, es que sí hay algo que quisiera preguntarle.

-Entonces pregunta-me sonríe amablemente.

-Verá… Solo por curiosidad, me gustaría saber si recuerda quien era el mejor amigo de mi padre en la preparatoria o en la secundaria- su reacción no fue para nada de sorpresa.

-¿Su mejor amigo? Ya se lo preguntaste tú misma, ¿verdad?- Vaya, por lo visto sí que conocía a papá y hasta lo sigue conociendo. Asiento, sin saber por qué, un poco nerviosa.

-Pues dudo que lo conozcas...-

-¿Está muerto?-admito que mi pregunta no fue correctamente formulada. Mi maestra ahora sí me mira sorprendida, aunque luego vuelve a sonreírme, solo que ¿tristemente? Vaya…

-Así es, Gakuto falleció a mitad del primer grado-Silencio.

-Y… ¿Cómo era él?- No tengo idea por qué me interesa eso, pero, como últimamente, y cada vez más seguido, estoy haciendo cosas que ni yo me explico su razón, ya no importa realmente.

-¿Él? Pues, le encantaba la química y era todo lo contrario a tu padre…-supongo que mi cara ahora expresa insatisfacción, pues ella prosiguió:

-Era muy movido, apenas se podía estarse tranquilo durante las clases. Le encantaba el peligro, era el único alumno que tuve que usara acrobacias para jugar tenis y que tuviera Bungee Jumping como pasatiempo… Era un chico bien pequeño, pero tenía un carácter bien difícil. Creo que fue eso lo que le gustó a Yuushi…- me mira pensativa, parece que me quiere decir algo más, pero que cambia de opinión.

-Sus peores cursos eran Política y Economía- agregó un poco más animada. Un largo silencio se interpone entre nosotras, siento que ya es hora de irme, pero que aún hay algo que no fue dicho.

-Bueno, yo… Ya me voy entonces… Gracias por todo.- Abro la puerta y salgo, pero vuelvo a oír que me llaman por mi nombre y me doy la vuelta.

-No sé si te interese, pero Gakuto era muy eh… unido a Yuushi, lo cual también fue bueno, pues era un chico muy alegre y Yuushi necesitaba a alguien a quien proteger. ¿Sabes? Su lema solía ser _Un día, un salto_ y uno de sus deseos era tener alas en la espalda…- Lo último lo dijo susurrando, como si fuera un secreto que nadie más debía saber.

-Lo conocía muy bien para solo haberlo tenido en su clase por medio año-comentario más que estúpido.

-Sí, era uno de mis alumnos favoritos- Oh…-Sinceramente, ¿por qué quieres saber sobre él?-

-Eh… Es que yo…

-¡Kasaya-san, por fin la encuentro! La estuve buscando…- Uff! Jamás creí que me sentiría agradecida de Teruzane Sakujii. Me despido rápidamente de Kasaya-sensei y del director y me voy hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera, camino en dirección del cementerio. Me había prometido ir a ver otra vez la tumba de Gakuto y así lo hago. Ya con más seguridad que la última vez, paso corriendo (otra vez no me explico por qué corro) por la entrada y marcho hacia las tumbas, buscando la de Gakuto. Pero entonces, como si hubiera estado escondido entre las lápidas, aparece un hombre alto y vestido de blanco. Asustada me disculpo, aunque no sé de qué, y quiero seguir en dirección opuesta.

-¡Akane!- sorprendida me volteo. No me imagino cómo es que este señor sabe quién soy, pues yo no lo conozco. ¿O sí?, un momento… Es… es… Es Atobe. Sin duda alguna.

* * *

¿les gustó?


	4. El rompecabezas completo

Bien, auí por fin el cuarto y último capítulo, aunque algo me dice que el final no es lo mejor, pero bueno. Espero que les guste, que dejen su review n.n, que no se decepcionen y ¡Feliz Navidad!^^

* * *

**Rompecabezas completo**

Paso la mirada por los cuadros que cuelgan de las blancas paredes, por la gran pecera, el aún más grande librero y por los caros muebles de la lujosa sala, pero en ninguno de ellos encuentro la respuesta a por qué estoy aquí. No, no la encuentro. Miro al anfitrión, quien está sentado en un sillón rojo vivo enfrente de mí, y luego el interior de la (cara) tasa de porcelana que tengo entre mis manos.

**Flash Back**

-¡Akane!- sorprendida me volteo. No me imagino cómo es que este señor sabe quién soy, pues yo no lo conozco. ¿O sí?, un momento… Es… es… Es Atobe. Sin duda alguna.

-¡Atobe! Digo, ¿lo conozco?- eso último al parecer no le gustó…

-Ehh, deberías, quiero decir: ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Yo fui a visitarlos antes de navidad cuando tenías… creo que cuatro años- Oh, eso no lo recuerdo… Un momento, ¿¡qué!?

-Ehm, ¿y quién es usted?- bien que ya lo sé. Interiormente me estoy muriendo de la risa, no sé si es por nervios o porque estoy bien consciente de que sí se quien es él.

Se le nota que no le gusta que le hagan esa pregunta, pues suelta un pequeño bufido y luego añade:-Me llamo Atobe Keigo, aunque tú puedes decirme solo Keigo, pero solo por ser mi ahijada-

-¿¡Ahijada!?

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabías?- me mira sorprendido (se podría incluso decir estupefacto) y luego, aunque más para sí, agrega en un murmullo algo como _Oshitari luego tendrá que oírme…_

-Eh… Disculpe… ¿En serio es mi padrino?- pregunto un poco tímida.

-Claro, ¿cómo no lo voy a ser?- … -Pero ahora dime qué hace una niña como tú en un lugar así-

-¡Oiga! Para su información, ya tengo quince años, así que no me trate de niña- respondo ya en un tono más confiado. Si hay algo que no soporto, es que me traten como a una pequeñita.

-¿En serio? Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando, al menos para la gente mayor…-dice mientras me observa atentamente.

-Si usted lo dice…-lo miro de frente y un poco desconfiada-¿Por…por qué me mira así?-

-Mmm… Estaba pensando en invitarte a tomar algo en mi casa…-

-¿Ahora?-alzo una ceja mientras lo interrumpo incrédula.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-contesta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ehm… Es que… Mi mamá debe estar esperando en casa y…-

-Llámala-dice de forma resuelta.

-Pero…-

-Vamos- Vaya padrino…

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Le dijiste a Kimiko que estás aquí?

-Eh… Sí.- Mentira, le dije que estoy en casa de Momo-chan. Vuelvo a mirar a mi _padrino _y de todas las preguntas que ahora ocupan mi cabeza trato de elegir una. En el fondo, atrás mío, oigo el constante tic-tac de un reloj.

-¿Por qué me invitó?-

-Ya deja de tratarme de usted, suficiente gente lo hace ya.- De alguna manera, la personalidad que ahora muestra ante mí, no es la que yo realmente me esperaba. Yo suponía que él es la clase de persona que tiene la suficiente vanidad como para llamarse Ore-sama. Aunque tengo que recordarme a mí misma, que la foto que yo vi ya tenía sus años. Tal vez Atobe cambió, aunque no como papá parece haberlo hecho.

-Entonces, no _respondiste_ mi pregunta.-

-Tú no me dijiste qué hacías en el cementerio,- replica divertido.

-…-

-¿Y bien?-

-Pues… Yo…- ¿le digo? Seguro que se reirá. Ya, qué más da:-Quería hacerle una visita a Gakuto…-Silencio. Estoy comenzando a odiar los silencios.

-¿Atobe?-

-¿A… Gakuto? Pero tú no lo conocías…-su mirada se torna de relajada a desconfiada.

-No, pero… ¿No era el mejor amigo de mi padre?-

-…-

-¿Padrino?-

-Algo así-

-¿¡Cómo que algo así!?-pregunto un poco molesta. También odio las respuestas inciertas.

-Verás, niña…- ¡No otra vez!

-Akane-lo interrumpí.

-Akane. No sé cómo explicártelo sin que lo tomes mal.- ¿Mal? ¿Por qué debería tomármelo mal? Pero por lo visto, Keigo tampoco quiere contar nada. ¿Es que nadie me quiere hablar sobre ese chico? Supongo que tendré que intentarlo de otra manera.

-Kasaya-sensei me dijo algo sobre ellos que no entendí completamente…-me mira interesado y en este instante me habría encantado tener el poder de leerle la mente, o al menos una idea de qué pasaba por ella.

-Suena como si hubieras estado investigando-

-…-¡Rayos!

-¿Y bien?-

-Eh, sí. Kasaya-sensei dijo que era bueno que mi padre y Gakuto fueran amigos-

-¿Kasaya-sensei sigue ensañando Química?-Asiento rápidamente. -Era una buena profesora…-impaciente le recuerdo mi pregunta.- Bueno, en cuanto a tu padre… Tengo que admitir que siempre era divertido verlos cuando discutían. Ya sabes, Yuushi siempre era el racional y Gakuto era pues bien caprichoso y sus reacciones a cuando algo no iba como él lo quería eran de lo más infantil- ¿caprichoso e infantil? Eso explica por qué estaba en la última fila de la foto grupal. Aunque no respondió mi pregunta. ¿Estará evadiendo algo? Y si así fuera, ¿qué?

Pensativa me levanto y me dirijo hacia la ventana. A través del cristal puedo ver que delante de la mansión (a la que Atobe había llamado casa) hay un enorme jardín e incluso tres piletas. Parece, más que un jardín, un parque. Delante de la puerta principal, está estacionada la limosina en la cual fui traída hasta aquí. Es negra. El cielo, si bien ya está oscureciéndose, sigue nublado. Deben de ser alrededor de las cinco y media. Puede que tal vez mamá ya esté esperando mi llegada…

-¿Por qué te interesa?-la voz de Atobe me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?-giro para volver a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber sobre Gakuto?-

-Curiosidad, nada más…-respondo, aunque bien en el fondo dudo que sea la verdad. No lo sé, pero siempre que respondo lo mismo, siento que estoy mintiendo, como si para esto tuviera otro motivo.

-Curiosidad… ¿Quieres más té?-

-Sí, gracias- me vuelvo a sentar y el mayordomo me sirve más de la caliente bebida. Espero un poco antes de llevarme el borde de la tasa a la boca y sorber un poco de su contenido. Está tibio, justo como me gusta. Vaya…

-Ya habías ido antes a la tumba de Gakuto, ¿cierto?- era un afirmación- ¿Te gustó la lápida?- ¿Y a qué venía esa pregunta?

-Sí- susurro mi respuesta, aún con la tasa cerca de mi boca.

-La eligió Yuushi-

-Y la pagaste tú,- digo sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo deduje- …por lo cara que se veía.

-Igual que tu padre… ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, pareces haber heredado su carácter.- ¿Otra vez la misma afirmación? Puede que al final sea cierta, puede ser.

-Kasaya-sensei dijo… dijo que papá necesitaba a alguien a quien proteger. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que a Gakuto le gustase el peligro?- Ya no estoy muy segura de qué preguntar. El tema me interesa mucho, casi demasiado, pero a veces siento que no debería tocarlo.

-En parte, sí- me responde antes de tomar un sorbo de su propia tasa.

Sobre una mesita situada entre ambos, hay una pequeña caja de plata, abierta. Dentro de ella puedo ver, envueltos en papelitos de seda, bombones de chocolate fundidos en varias formas. Se ven ricos, aunque no estoy muy segura si puedo coger uno.

-Son para comer- Atobe me dedica una enorme sonrisa burlona. Siento mi cara calentándose, no me gusta que se burlen de mí. Tomo al azar uno de los dulces que se me ofrecen en la caja, uno con forma de hoja. Mientras lo tengo en mi boca, trato de descubrir si el chocolate tiene, a parte de cacao, otros ingredientes. Y sí, tiene coco. Extraña combinación. Cojo uno más. Hay todavía muchas preguntas que le quiero hacer a mi padrino, pero que no me atrevo a hacerlas. Supongo que será porque ya he hurgado suficiente en el tema del chico fallecido. Aún así, quiero saber más.

-Tu expresión me dice que aún no estás satisfecha y que todavía me quieres preguntar algo- ¿Este tipo acaso me está leyendo la mente?

-¿No importa si sigo preguntando? Digo, no quiero molestar con mis preguntas- ¿Quién dijo que yo no sabía ser una chica educada?

-Claro que no- responde Keigo, aunque algo me dice que no es verdad. Pero bueno…

-¿Cómo… Cómo es que murió Gakuto?- Me siento incómoda preguntando algo así, aunque de todas maneras quiero saberlo. El resto de té que queda sobrante dentro de mi tasa ahora ya está frío.

-¿Cómo murió?-su mirada se queda fija en la pecera, en el vaivén de los peces en el agua. ¿Qué estará pensando?

-Bueno, pues… Él, la cosa fue así: Durante nuestro primer año en la preparatoria, se había formado un pequeño grupo de unos cuatro o cinco estudiantes de tercer año y uno de sus hobbies favoritos y más frecuentes era atacar a otros alumnos, ya sean de Hyotei o de otra escuela. Sorprendían a uno o dos cuando estaban solos y desprevenidos y los molían a golpes. Una de esas veces fue cuando se las agarraron con Jiroh…-en este punto su voz se quiebra y él hace una corta pausa antes de continuar: -Solo que, en aquella ocasión, justo pasamos por ahí cerca Yuushi, Gakuto, Shishido, Kabaji y yo y fuimos a ayudarlo. Se armó una pelea, la cual obviamente íbamos a ganar ya que éramos más (y porque teníamos a Kabaji), pero de la nada apareció por en medio un cuchillo. Sin duda alguna que era de alguno de ellos… Para serte sincero, todo sucedió tan rápido que… De pronto había todo un charco de sangre donde estaba Gakuto tirado y los bravucones ya habían desaparecido. De un momento al otro, el pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos se llenó de gente, llamaron a una ambulancia y todo, pero aún así ni siquiera llegó al hospital…- no me mira, la verdad es que yo no me esperaba todo un relato, ahora me siento mal.

-¿Y por qué lo enterraron cerca del colegio?-

-Yuushi lo quiso así- Yuushi lo quiso así… ¿Por qué? La mirada seria de mi padrino, fija en algún punto dentro de la pecera, tiene un dejo de pesadez. Siento un nudo en la garganta, inexplicablemente me dan ganas de llorar. Si yo ya estoy así, ¿cómo habrá sido para papá?

-¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?- dice Atobe repentinamente, aún con la mirada perdida.

-Claro- ¿Qué querrá saber?

-Todo esto, sobre Gakuto, es por tu padre- eso no es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Pero…

-¿Cómo?-

-Él no es muy cálido o afable, lo sé muy bien, ni tampoco habla mucho de sí mismo. Investigar sobre Gakuto, para ti es como descubrir su pasado. No me extrañaría si en una ocasión lo perseguiste, no sé a dónde, pero lo habrás hecho… Lo que quieres es llamar la atención de tu padre, ¿o me equivoco?- Ahora es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que, tal vez o quizá, él tenga razón… Pero, ¿cómo es posible que yo haga algo sin saber la causa mientras que un señor, a quien apenas conocí, sí la sepa? No sé si me explico, pero, a pesar de que lo que acaba de decir él, hay algo que no cuadra: ¿Cómo no sé yo la causa de mis acciones? Debería sugerirle a mamá mandarme con un sicólogo, solo por si acaso.

-¿No me vas a responder?- ¿Entonces sí era una pregunta? ¿Es realmente verdad lo que él dijo, hice esto para llamar la atención de mi padre? Pero yo…

-Creo… yo… puede ser-

El silencio se vuelve a apoderar del salón, hasta que el reloj da las ocho. ¿Las ocho? El tiempo pasa rápido, al menos hoy. La gran araña del techo ya está prendida, sus pequeñas lamparitas reflejan su luz en los miles (un poco exagerado…) de cristales que cuelgan alrededor de ellas. Afuera de la habitación oigo pasos apresurados.

-¡Atobe!- la puerta se abre de golpe y por ella entra un hombre de cabellos castaños claros, a quien de inmediato reconozco como el chico de la sonrisa tierna, a quien había visto junto a Gakuto en la foto de la primaria. Está muy agitado y parecía haber corrido, aunque aún así tiene claras marcas de sueño en la cara.

-¡Atobe!- vuelve a gritar sin percatarse si quiera de mi presencia.

-¿Jiroh?- Oh, él es Jiroh…- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta mi padrino.

-Ha-Ha llamado Yuushi y… ¿Y ella?- Y por fin me ve.

-Dijiste que Yuushi llamó-dice Atobe haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del recién llegado.

-Oh, sí, está muy preocupado. Pregunto si sabes dónde está su hija. No sé por qué deberías saberlo, pero él parece creer que sí. Dijo algo como que Kimiko-san llamó a casa de la amiga de la chica, pero le dijeron que ella nunca estuvo ahí, al menos no hoy, ni tampoco responde su teléfono- automáticamente saco mi celular y ciertamente tengo más de diez llamadas perdidas. Supongo que no debí dejarlo en perfil de silencio…

-Atobe, ¿esta niña quién es?- suelto un gruñido al oír la pregunta del hombre.

-¿Ella? Ella se llama Akane, es la hija de Yuushi-el recién llegado abre sus ojos como platos y me mira así. Primero su expresión es de sorpresa, si o hasta un poco recelosa, pero luego se transforma en alegre.

-¡Akane! Vaya, ya entiendo. ¡Tenemos que llamarle a Yuushi ahora mis…-

-Yo haré eso-lo interrumpe el peligris y sale de con grandes pasos de la habitación. Ahora es cuando me doy cuanta de que en este cuarto no hay teléfono. Jiroh se me acerca y toma asiento enfrente mío, en el sillón en el que estaba antes sentado Atobe. Se ve bien joven, más joven que Keigo o papá.

-Vaya que has crecido, la última vez que te vi aún llevabas pañales- me sonríe y no sé muy bien qué pensar sobre ese comentario…

-Eh… Gracias, supongo- …aunque su sonrisa es tan linda! Ya sé, sueno como esas locas que andan cada día tras otro chico lindo (y además él podría ser mi padre…), ¿pero qué vas a hacer si su sonrisa es encantadora?

-¿Sabes?, te pareces a tu mamá. Digo las mismas facciones y el mismo tono de la piel. Y tu cabello es igual de ondulado como el de ella…- Que decir, me siento alagada.

-Gracias- me sigue mirando analítico y algo pensativo.

-Aunque tu cabello tiene el mismo color que el de tu padre… y tienes los ismo ojos que él- me sigue sonriendo.

-Gracias- vuelvo a repetir, esta vez casi susurrando- A mí me gustan los ojos de papá-agrego sin estarme muy segura del por qué.

-¿Enserio? Sabes, tu padre tal vez nunca te lo dijo, pero al chico que era su mejor amigo en la secu también le gustaban los ojos de Yuushi- eso me sorprende.

-¿Gakuto?-

-Sí, ¿cómo lo…-

-Simplemente lo sé- le corte, no se me apetece responder preguntas. Otra vez siento su mirada recelosa sobre mí.

-Aunque, personalmente, me gustaban más los de Gakuto- Decido que es mejor no decirle que a mí también.

-¿Eres amigo de papá?-

-Sí, creo…- Qué respuesta…

-Y… ¿lo eras de Gakuto?-

-Sí, era mi mejor amigo- su sonrisa desaparece.

-¿Cómo? Pero acabas de decir que él era el mejor amigo de papá-

-…- Supongo que no sabe qué responder, yo tampoco sabría.

-¿Jiroh?-

-Eh…- suelta una risita nerviosa- es que, bueno, la relación que esos dos tenían, bueno, era ehm.. especial.- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo especial?-Creo que mis preguntas no le agradan mucho, pues no hace más que desviar la mirada.

-Bueno- ¿Qué tanto se puede repetir la palabra _bueno_?- Quiero decir, era pues, bueno, ehm… _especial_- Ok, así como lo veo, él tampoco me va a decir qué tenía de _especial _la amistad de papá y el pelicereza. Aunque, por otro lado, yo ya tengo mi sospecha.

En ese momento entra de nuevo Atobe, con una ¿pícara sonrisa? Me lo estaré imaginando… Se sienta en un tercer sillón y de informa de que ya habló con mi padre.

-No le dijiste a Kimiko que estás aquí, ¿verdad?- asiento un poco avergonzada- ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé-

-Claro…- no me creyó. –A propósito, él es Akutagawa Jiroh.

-Sí, ya lo sabe- le corta el presentado. ¿Habló con papá? ¿Qué le dijo?

-Este, perdón pero, ¿qué le dijo mi pa…- antes de que pudiese terminar de formular mi pregunta, esta es respondida de manera repentina. Sin que ninguno de nosotros lo esperara, al menos no Jiroh y yo, se abre de golpe la puerta.

-¡Atobe, déjate ahora mismo de juegos que… ¿Akane?-

-¡Papa!- de un salto me pongo de pie, aunque luego me quedo congelado y no me muevo de mi lugar. No sé qué decir, mi mirada está clavada en el suelo.

-¡Pero por Kami-sama, Akane! Tu madre está preocupadísima desde que llamó a casa de los Fukuda y se enteró que nunca estuviste allí y…-

-Yuushi, ya está bien. Ella estuvo toda la tarde aquí conmigo- silencio (otra vez). La mirada de Jiroh parce impaciente o tal vez incluso ansiosa, se pasa de Atobe a papá y de papá a Atobe, y luego se detiene en mí.

-Bueno, Akane, será mejor que ya nos vayamos. Mándale un mensaje a tu madre para decirle que ya estás conmigo y _dónde_ estás. Ve yendo hacia abajo, yo te alcanzo.- obedientemente y avergonzada me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Jiroh, deberías acompañarla para que no se pierda en el camino a la salida-sugiere (ordena) Atobe.

-Pero…-

-Ve- ¿Perderme yo? Claro, bien que quiere hablar a solas con mi padre. Pero que los adultos tengan que ser así…

Ya estamos saliendo por la puerta, cuando me vuelvo una vez más y me dirijo con la mirada hacia mi padrino.

-Una última pregunta. ¿Por qué me invitaste tan repentinamente?-Papá no se esperaba un pregunta así, supongo, pues su rostro refleja sorpresa.

-Porque soy tu padrino- me sonríe de manera cómplice. Ya veo…

-Pues, gracias- sonrío ampliamente. -Por todo- y junto con dos pares de ojos extrañados persiguiéndome, salgo por fin de la habitación y me dirijo hacia las anchas escaleras de mármol que llevan al primer piso.

Mientras Jiroh y yo esperamos abajo en la estancia (o recibidor), comenzamos a conversar de cualquier cosa. La verdad es que me está cayendo bastante bien, y yo que decía que con adultos no se puede hablar. Y la verdad es que uno se entera de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, yo jamás me habría imaginado que a papá le gustaran las novelas románticas y mucho menos de que él era el genio de Hyotei, aunque bueno, al fin y al cabo, de alguna parte debía heredar mi capacidad de deducción. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no me explico, como por ejemplo el por qué Jiroh vive con Atobe. Pero bueno, cosas de adultos, como dice el castaño. Cuando por fin baja papá, justo me está contando lo divertido que le puede parecer a él (aunque al parecer también a Atobe) vivir en esta mansión.

Sin muchos miramientos papá se despide de Jiroh y yo, luego de también despedirme, lo sigo. Afuera, me meto al carro azul marino que está donde horas atrás había estado estacionada la limosina negra. ¿Dónde estará ahora? Papá se subo por el lado del conductor y luego de menos de un minuto ya estamos fuera del patio de la mansión. Por la ventana veo todavía como pasan a nuestro lado las manchas verdes que suponen los jardines de Atobe. Pienso en que me gustaría volver y algo me dice que eso será pronto.

A esta hora, Tokio ya es todo un espectáculo de luces. Sucede que varias veces me he preguntado si Osaka, de noche, se ve igual de bella. Digo, porque mi padre es de ahí. También muchas veces me he preguntado por qué no vivimos en Osaka. Mamá dice que a mi padre le gusta Tokio. ¿O será por Gakuto? No, no lo creo. Mi padre no es esa clase de persona. ¿O es que no lo conozco realmente? Desde mi lugar trato de verlo de reojo sin que se de cuenta. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Atobe?

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-¿Cómo?-

-No cenaste y, tal como me lo dijo tu padrino, solo comiste unos cuantos chocolates-

-Y tomé té- Ahora que lo pienso…- Sí, sí tengo hambre. Un poco-

-Algún deseo concreto-sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-No, me basta con algo rápido-

-McDonald's-

-Ok-No parece tan molesto, por lo que ahora quiero saber sí o sí lo que le dijo el peligris.

Las luces se ven borrosas al pasar nosotros a toda velocidad. Suerte que apenas hay tráfico, o debería decir milagro del cielo. Luego de comprar la comida, la cual engullo con ganas pues me doy cuenta de que verdaderamente tengo hambre, papá sigue conduciendo, pero al llegar a nuestro barrio, pasa de largo nuestra casa. ¿A dónde va?

Entonces se detiene ante un parque. Estaciona y sale sin decirme palabra alguna. Salgo yo también y corro para alcanzarlo. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que se trata de un parque que queda bien cerca de Hyotei y al que suelo venir mucho en verano, cuando más necesito la sombra de los árboles. Sí que estoy distraída hoy, tanto como para no darme cuenta del lugar en el que estoy… Siguiendo a papá, pasamos por delante de una pileta y luego nos metemos por entre los árboles, hasta llegar a un árbol específico. Ante nosotros está un gran cerezo, más grande lo común, cosa por la cual es un árbol del cual todo el mundo está enterado de su existencia. Aunque yo, para ser sincera, nunca me animé mucho que ponerme bajo él. Sonará estúpido o ridículo, pero siempre siento como si este cerezo le perteneciera a alguien particular. Sin hablar, papá se sienta bajo él y se apoya contra el tronco. Lo imito, aunque un poco dudosa. Lo miro exigiendo una explicación, a lo que finalmente él dice:

-aquí conocí a tu madre-

-Oh…- ¿Eh?

-Solo creí que te gustaría…- me mira y luego añade: -Y antes solía venir aquí junto con Gakuto, e especial de noche- De noche, ¿para qué? De un segundo al otro mi mente se vuelve a llenar de preguntas, preguntas las cuales ya no estoy segura si pronunciarlas o no.

-Mentiste-digo casi inconscientemente.

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Dijiste que no te acuerdas quién era tu mejor amigo y aún así vas a dejarle flores a Gakuto!-oigo como alguien comienza gritar y me doy cuenta de que soy yo. Fuera de mí, ¿por qué? ¿Me molesta tanto saber que mi padre no me dijo quién era su mejor amigo? ¿O es que Atobe tenía razón después de todo? ¿Llamar la atención de papá? Papá.

Me mira tranquilo, serio. Siento un torbellino y lo siento dentro de mi cabeza, revoleteando mis pensamientos y agrandando mis dudas. ¿Qué pensará? Él.

-Gakuto no era mi mejor amigo- contesta calmado, sin alzar la voz como yo había hecho. ¿Sí, entonces qué era? Esa es la pregunta que nadie me quiere responder. Nadie, ¿o él lo hará? Me vuelvo a tranquilizar, él tiene la mirada fija en el cielo. ¿Soy la única que tiene la mente hecha un caos? Lo sigo observando, él no me presta atención. ¿Atención? No estoy segura si debería decirle cual es mi teoría sobre su relación con Mukahi. ¿Debería? ¿No se… molestaría? Yo también miro hacia el cielo, hay unas pocas estrellas que se dejan ver a pesar de la luz de la ciudad.

-Te gustaba- sale di mi boca casi contra mi propia voluntad. Lo dije. Papá me mira, sorprendido, alterado, receloso. Todo. ¿Me responderá? Su expresión inquieta se vuelve calmada, cierra los ojos como si tratase de recordar algo importante y luego me sonríe. Es una sonrisa como pocas he visto en mi (corta) vida, como solo la he visto dos veces, en una foto grupal de segundo de secundaria y junto al chico pelicereza al borde de las canchas de tenis. Es una sonrisa verdadera.

-Nadie te lo quería decir- su sonrisa no desaparece, cosa que me alegra. -¿Cómo sabías?

Sonrío.

-Lo deduje- es mi única respuesta.


	5. Recuerdo

¡Hola! Aquí, inesperadamente (por lo menos para mí), ¡publicando un nuevo capi! Solo unas pequeñas aclaraciones: **este quinto capítulo es narrado por Yuushi y lo que está en _cursiva _son recuerdos suyos. Además, este capi está dedicado a Sakuno12, ya que debo admitir que parte de lo que van a leer (si es que lo van a leer XD) fue idea suya, además de que yo no planeaba un quinto capítulo... (Gracias Sakuno12 por tus preciosos reviews, me hicieron tan feliz!!!) n.n** Ojalá les guste ^O^

* * *

_-Ne, Yuushi, ¿piensas casarte algún día?-_

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Tener algún día una familia, ¿está en tus planes?-_

_-No lo sé, nunca lo he pensado realmente. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-_

_-Solo es una pregunta…-_

_-Claro… ¿Y qué hay de ti?-_

_-No estoy muy seguro, aunque para serte sincero sí me gustaría tener una hija…-_

_-¿¿Una hija??-_

_Sí, una hija-_

_-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo la llamarías?-_

_-Akane- _

Es tarde, ya debe de ser la una. No, no puedo dormir. ¿Por qué? Kimiko parecía muy preocupada antes de ir a dormir, creo que tanto por mí como por Akane. No la culpo, su hija de pronto desaparece y su marido actúa de manera extraña. Me doy la vuelta en la cama, inquieto. ¿Inquieto yo? A mi costado oigo la respiración tranquila de mi esposa. Está dormida. La miro durante un buen rato, repasando su fisonomía; sus suaves mejillas, sus definidos labios. Recuerdo mi propio juramento de no volver a querer a nadie más como a Gakuto, luego de la muerte de este, al igual que recuerdo lo infantil que me sentí al hacerlo. ¿Fue infantil? Claro. Y ni que hubiéramos llegado a algo determinado si quiera. Nos faltaba sinceridad, o tomarlo tal vez más en serio y no convertirlo simplemente en un juego de toqueteos. ¿Sería estúpido lamentarlo ahora? ¿Infantil? Sería lo que haría él en mi lugar.

Sigo observando a la mujer que duerme a mi lado. Su cabello ondulado, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, luce negro en la oscuridad. No puedo distinguir el tono melocotón de su piel, aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos no vería su color gris claro. Trato de hacer memoria, recordar cómo nos conocimos. Claro, aquel cerezo, ¿cómo olvidarlo? La única razón por la que le hablé fue porque estaba trepada sobre la rama que solía ser ocupada por él.

_-¿Qué haces ahí arriba?-_

_-Leo. ¿Por?-_

_-¿A caso no puedes leer aquí abajo?-_

_-A aquí nadie me molesta, o al menos eso creía…-_

_-Oh, perdón si molesté a la señorita…-_

_-Kimiko, Harada Kimiko. ¿Y tú eres…?-_

_-Oshitari Yuushi, mucho gusto-_

_-Igualmente-_

Pensándolo bien, ellos son opuestos. Kimiko no se parece a Gakuto, Gakuto no se parece a Kimiko. Opuestos. Ella es tranquila, discreta, humilde y sensata, sin mencionar que disfruta de la literatura y la música clásica. Ella no es ni bulliciosa, pleitera, descarada, impulsiva o presumida. Ella no es infantil. Sí, es todo lo contrario a mi cereza; cuando la conocí jamás creí que me _enamoraría _de alguien como ella, ni hablar de casarme. No es que me haya olvidado de Gakuto, es solo que ella llegó a ocupar, por decirlo de alguna manera, su lugar. ¿Se puede decir que ahí, donde yo echaba de menos todo ese orgullo, tierna ridiculez e hiperactividad tan características de él, ella hizo bien con su paciente sonrisa? Sí y sin dudar.

Sueno deprimido cuando pienso en él. No, no lo estoy, nunca lo estuve. Solo me hace falta, admito que mucha.

_-¿Qué miras?-_

_-Tus ojos… ¿O está prohibido?-_

_-Eh… no, pero… Los demás están viendo y…-_

_-¿Y qué?-_

_-Van a pensar…-_

_-Que piensen lo que quieran-_

_-Yuushi…-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Te importa lo que unos chismosos digan de ti?-_

_-Eh, creo que no, pero…-_

_-Shh, Gakuto, el profesor nos va a llamar la atención si sigues hablando tanto-_

_-¡¡¡!!!-_

Me gustaba, ¿lo amaba? Lo amo aún, aunque ya no de la misma manera. Ya no como a un hermanito menor con quien fui capaz de cometer incesto. No, ya no así. No significa que lo haya olvidado, de eso Akane ya se dio cuenta. Ese mismo año de su muerte, sucedía muy seguido que, sin darme cuenta, luego del colegio, me dirigía a la misma heladería en la que vendían su helado favorito. Recién cuando me encontraba delante del mostrador me daba cuenta de que yo ni siquiera quería pedir algo. E incluso cada año sigo llevándole flores el día de su muerte. Bueno no el día exacto, pero sí una fecha cercana. No se me apetece cruzarme con la señora Mukahi o, en casos extraños, el _señor _Mukahi.

Me vuelvo a girar, me quedo mirando hacia el techo. Negro. Veo negro.

Lo extraño, creo que ya lo he dicho. Muchas veces me quedo especulando en lo mucho que me gustaría volver a verlo haciendo un berrinche, a tal punto de sonreír con solo _pensarlo_. Echo de menos su voz, su cabello cereza, sus delgados brazos y sus pequeñas manos. Hecho de menos sus ojos. Su mirada, arrogante, alegre, de reproche, molesta o resentida. Sus ojos eran para mí un libro abierto. Si bien eran azules, no eran como los míos, los suyos eran grandes y expresivos.

Casi nunca serios, después de todo eran los ojos de Gakuto.

_-¿Yuushi?-_

_-Dime-_

_-¿Estás despierto?-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-Gakuto, ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Tengo sed…-_

_-¿Para eso me despiertas?-_

_-Y para pedirte que me trigas una vaso de Coca-Cola…-_

_- Sabes dónde está la cocina, y además, si bebes gaseosa ahora no vas a poder dormir después-_

_-Tráeme un vaso, porfaaa…-_

_-Gakuto…-_

_-¡O si tú quieres, la botella!-_

_-Ve tú-_

_-No puedo-_

_-¿Y eso por qué?-_

_-Pereza…-_

_-¿¡Cómo!?-_

_-Ya sabes… La cama está calientita y tengo sueño… Me da flojera salir-_

_-Eres el colmo-_

_-…-_

_-Más te vale estar despierto cuando vuelva…-_

No puedo dormir. Sigo echado en mi cama, boca arriba, sigo pensando que tal vez yo me merecía un poco más de tiempo. No sé por qué lo pienso. ¿No lo sé? El respirar de Kimiko sigue inalterado. No puedo dormir, ¿por qué no?

Me levanto, y salgo de mi habitación, para dirigirme a la cocina. Luego de servirme un vaso de agua (y bebérmelo) entro en mi oficina A mi mente regresa el recuerdo de las palabras de Akane.

_Mentiste _retumba en mi cabeza. ¿Lo soy? Sonó molesta, como si quisiese llamarme la atención. ¿Atención? Me siento delante de mi mesa, simplemente con la mirada clavada en la oscuridad que se expande detrás de la ventana. A veces pienso que Akane tiene una actitud parecida a la de Gakuto, aunque la gente me dice que su carácter lo heredó de mí. ¿O tan poco sé de ella? Abro el último cajón de mi escritorio. A diferencia de los otros, este es un caos, no es que me preocupe mucho por él. Casi nunca lo abro. Revuelvo dentro de él, haciendo a un lado papeles y otras cosas que se estancaron con el paso de los años, hasta encontrar lo que busco: un manojo de fotos. Desato la liga que la mantiene atadas, y comienzo a pasar las imágenes, solo dedicándoles una mirada fugaz, hasta que me detengo en una, a pesar de no ser la que busco. Se trata de una que fue tomada durante uno de los entrenamientos de tenis, luego de que Atobe castigara a Gakuto con una veintena de vueltas al colegio, por alguna tontería que al acróbata se le había ocurrido (y que ya fue olvidada). Salimos ilustrados Gakuto y yo, él sobre mi espalda. Uno podría notar que no estamos mirando a la cámara, ahora que lo recuerdo, mirábamos hacia Atobe, quien en ese momento se preguntaba si debía mandarnos a correr a ambos. Sonrío ante ese recuerdo. La foto me la dio Gakuto, debido a que opinaba que no estaba segura cerca de su hermana. Aunque creo que esta debía de tener una copia, ya que, dos días después, no había chica en la secundaria que no tuviese una también. Con eso Atobe decidió que ya no era necesario mandarnos a correr por esa semana…

Separo esta foto, se la voy a mostrar a Kimiko en la mañana. Sigo pasando las demás fotos, por fin doy con la que quería. Es de hace quince años y medio, días antes de que naciera Akane. Kimiko en mis brazos, su bella sonrisa radiante y su chalina y su cabello bailando con el viento. Sobre su vientre abultado, nuestras manos entrelazadas. Mi sonrisa es apenas perceptible, en el fondo se ve el mar. Recuerdo el frío de aquel día, a pesar de ser primavera…

_-Yuushi…-_

_-Dime, Kimiko-_

_-…-_

_-¿Kimiko?-_

_-Yuushi, yo.. nosotros… serás padre-_

¿Padre yo? Jamás creí que tan pronto… Veinticuatro años es poco (Kimiko tenía veintitrés), al menos eso dijo mi padre. Me pregunto desde cuándo me interesa realmente lo que él dice, después de todo no era que tuviera una gran opinión sobre Gakuto…

_-Felicitaciones, tiene usted una hija preciosa-_

_-¿Una hija?_

_-Así es. Si desea ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa…-_

Una hija.

_-¿No es hermosa nuestra niña?-_

_-Sí, lo es-_

_-¿Cómo la llamaremos?- _

_-¿Llamarla?-_

_-Aún no hemos discutido qué nombre tendrá…-_

_-…-_

_-¿Yuushi?-_

_-¿Te… parece Akane?-_

Me levanto de mi silla y vuelvo a salir de la oficina. Tratando de evitar el ruido, subo las escaleras, siguiendo luego de frente, pasando de largo mi habitación y luego también la de mi hija. Sigo de frente. A veces extraño el vagar por los grandes y oscuros pasillos de la mansión que era mi hogar cuando aún vivía con mis padres. A veces extraño las amplias y vacías habitaciones. Solo a veces. ¿Cuando fue que me mudé a mi propio apartamento? ¿Medio año después de ingresar a la universidad? ¿O a los diecinueve?

Mi casa no es una mansión, solo es una casa, si bien grande y moderna, pero no una mansión. Con el tiempo lo extravagante me dejó de gustar. Cambié, Gakuto diría que demasiado…

_-¡Yuushi! ¡Yuushi!-_

Al fondo del pasillo hay una puerta; detrás de esta, una habitación (obviamente), a la que no entré en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué…? No lo recuerdo. Lentamente giro la manija y luego entro. La puerta la vuelvo a cerrar. La habitación está a oscuras, no veo casi nada, así que me acerco a la ventana y abro las cortinas. La luna está en creciente y el alumbrado público ilumina un poco el cuarto. Una mesa baja, tres sillones y, en una esquina, un atril. Me acerco a la mesita y mi mirada se queda clavada en algo que hay sobre ella. Debe de estar en pésimas condiciones, hace mucho que no lo uso. Mi violín.

_-Mmm, me gusta como tocas, Yuushi…-_

_-Vaya, viniendo de ti… ¿Estás de buen humor?-_

_-Siéntete honrado-_

Paso mi mano por la tapa de la caja. ¿Puedo decir que añoro el día en que convencí a Gakuto de acompañarme con el piano? Tal vez…

Abro la caja y con sumo cuidado saco el instrumento. Contrario a lo que imaginé, apenas ha acumulado polvo. Hace ya mucho que no lo veía entre mis manos. El día de su fallecimiento fue una de las últimas veces.

_-¿Yuushi?-_

_-¿Sí?- _

_-¿Esta es la pieza que vas a tocar en la ceremonia de fin de año?-_

_-Así es-_

_-¿La volverías a tocar… ahora?-_

Hago un intento de recordar la melodía. ¿Lenta o rápida? Recuerdo que era complicada, difícil, y que el genio de Hyotei la tocó sin error alguno enfrente de toda la preparatoria. ¿Alegre o triste? Era un solo, obviamente, como yo. Gakuto me dejó atrás, ¿solo? Mentira, Atobe aún es mi amigo, Jiroh también. Solo no estoy, siempre hay gente rodeándome, aunque nadie llegó realmente a parecerse mucho a Gakuto. No hasta que llegó Akane. No lo sé, ella se le parece. Aunque sea un poco.

Pienso otra vez en la personalidad de mi ex-compañero de dobles, tan… tan infantil, cosa que no volví a encontrar en ninguno de los chicos de la promoción. Gakuto era un niño aún.

_-¿Otro helado?-_

_-Es rico-_

_-...-_

_-¡Y tiene tres sabores!-_

_-…-_

_-¡Y una cereza y crema! ¡¡Y salsa de chocolate!!_

_-Claro, lo que tú digas…-_

_-¡Papá, quiero un helado!-_

_-¿Un helado?-_

_-¡Sí, sí, un helado para Akane!-_

_-Bien, escoge dos sabores…-_

_-¡Tres!-_

_-Ok, que sean tres…-_

_-Mmm… quiero fresa, pistacho… ¡y chocolate! ¡Y con salsa de chocolate y crema y… ¡y una cerecita!!-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? Akane, tú no vas a dar todo eso…-_

_-¡Sí, sí! ¡Akane sí da!-_

¿Do, Re, Mi? No, comenzaba con La, la melodía comienza con La y luego sigue… ¿Do? Do. Ahora la recuerdo, la canción entera. En la escala de Sol. Me llevo el violín al mentón y por unos minutos olvido que podría despertar a mi esposa y a mi hija. Dejo el arco deslizarse sobre las cuerdas, la pieza me sale como hace veinticuatro años. Perfecta.

-Wow…- me doy la vuelta bruscamente. –No… No sabía ni si quiera que tocabas- mi hija está a unos pocos pasos, mirándome de manera inexplicable, casi como si estuviera asombrada.

-¿Te desperté?-

-No-

-Deberías ir a dormir, ¿No te fijaste qué hora es?-

-Son la una y tres cuartos-

-Vas a estar cansada mañana, vete a dormir…-

-Querrás decir hoy… Y hoy es sábado-

-Ve a dormir-

-No- me mira desafiante, ¿molesta?

-Akane…-

-Toca otra vez esa canción- su expresión cambia, se suaviza, se torna ahora en una de petición- …por favor, me gustó mucho- Me quedo paralizado por unos segundos y luego vuelvo a repetir la melodía. …ella se le parece. Aunque sea un poco.

-Ve a dormir- inevitablemente está presente ese tono de frialdad en mi voz, otra vez.

-¿Y tú?-

-Soy tu padre…-

-¿Y por eso no vas a dormir? En la mañana vas a tener sue…-

-Akane, obedece- sale de mi boca automáticamente.

-¿Por qué?- me espeta alzando ligeramente la voz.

-Por que sí, eres mi hija y…-

-Soy tu hija- Genial… -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me llevaste a salir? Y no me digas que me llevaste hoy a comer-…

_-Ya, Yuushi. No seas tan serio…-_

_-O tú deberías dejar de ser tan infantil-_

_-Tenemos trece años, no cuarenta-_

_-Trece ya es suficiente como para ya haber madurado si quiera un poco-_

_-¡Ja! Claro, te apuesto que cuando tengas cuarenta años te vas a arrepentir de no haber saltado hoy Bungee conmigo y…-_

_-¿Pero qué cosas dices?-_

¿Es posible que lo haya dio sabiendo _algo_? ¿Me arrepiento de no haber saltado con él? Sí, mil veces sí. Y antes de los cuarenta. ¿Por qué no lo hice? No lo hice, no lo voy a hacer. Ya es demasiado tarde.

_Nunca es demasiado tarde, para nada. _

¿Nunca? ¿Para nada? Claro, puedo aún ir a saltar Bungee al parque de diversiones, todavía es posible. Pero no será con él, no con él. Iría yo solo. No… ¿O si…

Me vuelvo a concentrar en el presente. Allí, en el marco de la puerta, está ella, mirándome aún. Ella se le parece. Aunque sea un poco. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Planeado? Qué digo… ¿O es posible algo así?

¿Seré tan idiota de volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces? ¿Ver como un ser querido más se va sin que yo haya aprovechado su cercanía lo suficiente, o haberle sido si quiera sincero? ¿Una segunda oportunidad? Nunca es demasiado tarde, nunca, ¿verdad?

-Akane…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Tienes planes para mañana? Digo, si no, ¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones?- Ella me sonríe.

-Querrás decir, hoy-

* * *

Es un sueño, definitiva mente lo es. Primero, porque estoy en el tejado de Hyotei, cuando hace unos minutos me acaba de ir a la cama. Segundo, ¿por qué llevo puesto el uniforme de la secundaria? Y… ¿soy más bajo? Tercero: él está ahí, a unos escasos metros de donde estoy yo parado. A mi alcance. Imposible, es un sueño. Lo es.

Su cabello cereza se dejar llevar por el viento. Sus hebras rojas bailan de un lado al otro, son desordenadas para luego volver a caer en su lugar. Igual como cuando saltaba, solo que ahora está ahí parado, con los pies pegados al suelo y mirándome. Mirándome como queriendo reprocharme algo.

-Cambiaste- su voz es la misma, pero a la vez no parce ser la suya. Me estoy volviendo loco.

-Todos cambiamos-

-¿Tanto?- A excepción del murmurar del viento, silencio. Él alza la mirada, clava los ojos en el cielo. Yo lo imito. Sin duda, un sueño. El cielo está estrellado, como hace mucho ya no en Tokio.

-Yuushi, cambiaste- me vuelve a acusar. Su par de esmeraldas me enfrentan, casi como si quisiesen atravesarme. Duele. ¿Duele? -¿No vas a decir nada?-

-Gakuto… ¿Qué se supone que deba decir?- se sorprende, cómo no.

-Vaya, nunca solías preguntarme qué decir o hacer…- no es que lo haya tenido necesario. Es cierto, el tensai nunca pregunta.

-Ahora lo hice-

-Cambiaste- ¿Qué digo? -Cambiaste- repite.

-¿Es eso tan malo?-

-Si olvidas, sí-

-Yo no te olvidé-

-No dije que me hayas olvidado a mí- Silencio, otra vez. Tengo frío, pero a la vez siento que algo me quema la garganta.

-¿Qué olvidé, según tú?-

-Mucho-

-Dame un ejemplo-

-Tu violín- su mirada es fría. Todo lo contrario a esa mirada encendida, que reflejaba todas sus emociones. No, esa no era la mirada que yo recordaba.

Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, siento… náuseas, un mareo ligero. Nada que yo recuerde. Es como si…

-Tú no eres Gakuto- digo por fin.

-¿Puedes estar seguro de eso?–

-No sonríes–

-Todos cambiamos…-

-…-

-Olvidaste a tu hija- su mirada se torna triste. No voy a responder, solo me quedo parado cuando lo veo dar un paso hacia mí. Su pálida piel, sus ojos azules, sus labios. Todo es lo mismo, pero no está la sonrisa, ni si quiera un rastro de algún brillo. Dudo. ¿Olvidé a Akane? Ella entonces me debe de odiar, supongo… ¿Se puede arreglar une error así?

-¿a caso no lo está haciendo ya?- Vuelve a sonreír, vuelve a convertirse en el niño que tanto quise. Avanzo hacia él. Inevitablemente, acaricio su mejilla. Todo aquello que tuve hace veinticinco años al alcance de mi mano.

-La llamaste Akane- Lo miro sorprendido. Sí, lo hice. Porque es la hija que él nunca pudo tener.

-Ella se parece a ti- Pero él niega con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas- quiero replicarle, pero él toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, así como yo solía hacerlo, y me jala hacia el borde del edificio.

Abajo, en el patio principal, veo que los alumnos están en recreo. No reconozco a ninguno, excepto a un chico que es idéntico a Hiyoshi, y a mi propia hija. Está con un grupo de chicas, aunque un poco más apartada y con algo que parece una revista en la mano. No parece muy interesada en la conversación, más bien aparenta estar frustrada de no poder leer en paz. Aún así parece prestar un poco de atención a la plática que se lleva acabo a su costado.

-¿Y bien?

-Solo te quería mostrar- Me da la espalda y da unos saltitos, alejándose de mí.

-¿A dónde vas?- trato de seguirlo y, al notarlo, él se queda parado.

-Tú ya no me necesitas-

-¿Qué?-

-Digo, tú conociste a Kimiko, y ahora tienes a Akane-

-Pero…- quiero decirle que se quede, que no se vaya. Como si esto no fuera un sueño, como si reamente estuviéramos en el tejado de la secundaria.

-No te olvides de Akane, ¿sí?-

-Pero…- intento de contestarle pero él me vuelve a interrumpir.

-Hazlo, ¿sí? No te olvides de tu hija. Mira, mira que yo no tuve esa oportunidad…-

Me mira sonriente, aún, y siento como si alguien me clavara un puñal en el corazón, pero como si en vez de dolor solo sintiese un suave cosquilleo en la barriga. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

* * *

-Pareces tener una larga noche tras tuyo. ¿Dormiste mal, Yuushi?-

-No exactamente- Una taza es puesta en frente mío. –Gracias–

-¿No trabajas hoy?-

-Es sábado…- mi esposa me mira escéptica. Ninguno dice nada hasta que acabo con mi café.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice ella alzando un sobrecito amarillo opaco que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Creí que te gustaría verlas- lo abre y saca de su interior las dos fotos. La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de por qué las puse dentro de ese sobre. Por unos minutos no dice nada, solo se queda callada mientras que observa con mucha atención las imágenes. Finalmente alza la vista y me dedica una sonrisa.

-Me encantan, ¿dónde las tenías?-

-En uno de mis cajones-

-¿Quién es él?-

-Gakuto-

-Vaya, nunca me habías mostrado una foto suya…- Me vuelve a servir más café.

-Voy a ir hoy con Akane al parque. ¿Quieres venir?- Primero su mirada refleja incredibilidad, aunque luego vuelve a aparecer esa típica sonrisa suya.

-Claro-

En eso baja Akane, con ojeras que le dan un aspecto de no haber dormido por semanas. ¿A caso no se volvió a dormir cuando se fue a su cuarto? Se sienta en el extremo de la mesa. Aunque trate de disimularlo, puedo notar como me mira de reojo. No lo sé, parece recelosa… No sabría decir si es por el hecho de que la voy a llevar al parque de diversiones a saltar Bungee y a comer un helado triple de fresa, pistacho, y chocolate con crema, salsa de chocolate y una cereza, o porque su madre está tarareando alegremente y sin parar de servirme café.


End file.
